


Fandot Creativity:  ring/curls

by Linguini



Series: Pub AU [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguini/pseuds/Linguini
Summary: This might be the first glimpse of my OFC.  Hopefully not the last, Muse willing.





	Fandot Creativity:  ring/curls

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the first glimpse of my OFC. Hopefully not the last, Muse willing.

“Douglas! Another round for us girls over here, please?”  The woman leaned drunkenly over the bar, resting her hand on Douglas’s arm and temporarily halting his movement.  “We’re celebrating!  You should come celebrate with us!”  Her words slid into one another, and her eyes were beginning to cross.

Douglas gave her a smile and rested his hand over hers, squeezing gently.  “A round of water first, I think,” he said, voice light and conspiratorial.  “Give me some time to get the good stuff from the back, yeah?”

She grinned and, before he could say anything, leaned over and pressed a sticky kiss to his cheek.   He could feel her curls brushing against his chin; she smelled of wine and coconut and woll.  “You’re the best,” she chirped, and bounced off back to her friends. 

For something less than a moment, but more than strictly necessary, Douglas watched her go, then slung his towel over his shoulder and set about filling a carafe with iced lemon water.

“I don’t pay you to moon over our customers,” came a voice from behind him.  “Even if you  _ are... _ **_involved_ ** with them.”

He didn’t startle, just set seven glasses on the tray with the carafe and hefted it into his hands.  “Merely being cordial, Carolyn.  Better for the bottom line, you know.”

She huffed, and he could see her fold her arms from the corner of his eye.  “I suppose it will be,” she allowed, a flash of something conniving in the set of her shoulders.  “When I dock your pay for the honeymoon.  Where are you planning on taking this one?  Paris?  Thebes?”

Douglas paused, tried not to think of the very small box hidden in a hollowed out copy of his old medical texts, even as his heart gave a little flutter in anticipation of….the Right Moment, really.  He didn’t give her an answer, just stepped out from behind the bar gracefully, and tried to ignore the knowing look she daggered into his back.


End file.
